


《Breath》第十一章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第十一章

**心无答案**

 

        _‘不值得浪费几百万就为了个没有人想要的小孩。’_

_‘不值得浪费数百万的钱，来照顾一个快死的人的生活。’_

_‘我怀疑你听错了，Rasa肚子里的孩子是这所房子的第一个孙子。’_

_‘我才是胜利者！记得你已经把头放到地狱了！’_

_‘我是胜利者。’_

_‘我……’_

 

 

        “Khun Tul。”

        “……”

        “Khun Tul。”

        “……”

        在这个著名的寺庙内，正在进行Metthanan家族老夫人的葬礼祷告，一位男仆人，自凌晨四点得知老夫人离世的消息就一直不停地工作，几乎没有喘息的时间。当贵族客人陆续离开，尽管只有一天的准备时间，当有时间的时候，高大的身体急忙寻找主人，然后发现了Khun Tul……安静得可怕。

        Metthanan家的大少爷周围的气氛是异常的，显然年轻的混血儿身边从来没有萦绕这种低气压的氛围，好像筑了一堵大墙，所有人都自觉远离。一直以来Tul有着平易近人的气场，但今天……没有人敢接近这个年轻人。

        甚至是Gornhin自己也意识到主人的不对劲。

        对方没有反应。

        不是故意地保持沉默为了压迫某人，但现在安静得像主人不在这里一样，如同意识飘到了很远的没有人能到达的地方，不管呼唤多少次，身穿黑色西装的高大身体仍保持缄默。自从僧侣开始祷告直至祷结束。

        年轻的混血儿甚至没有来迎接客人，而是坐着仿佛一个没有生命的雕像。

        大家都以为Tul在遗憾，所以没有人敢上前询问，而唯一清楚的人站在一旁，稍微倾身，为了清楚地看着他的脸。

        脸部线条锐利的人依旧沉默，深邃的眼睛就像巨大的漩涡，吸收了附近的一切。但Gornhin不害怕毁灭的力量，他更多的是担心。

        担心……Khun Tul会摧毁他自己。

        突然

        “Khun Tul。”

        “……”

        这一次，大手放在肩上，然后轻轻地收紧以唤醒陷入恍惚状态的人，锐利的眼睛闪烁了几下，然后看着呼叫他的人。

        “今天的仪式已经结束了。”

        “还有呢？结束了吗？”

        “是的，Khun Tul要回去吗？Khun Tul可能已经很累了。”

        听者沉默了片刻，而这片刻让Patapee几乎停滞了呼吸，只能看着不知道在思索什么的眼睛，并且现在这双眼睛转过去看众人离开的大厅，长时间的……静止，随后慢慢站起来。

        “其他人呢？”

        “刚刚离开了。”

        “还有呢？”

        Tul自嘲般笑了笑，然后平常地说。

        “真是可悲的眼泪。”

        Patapee没有回答，但他想到了夫人在整个葬礼中哭泣的形象，不管谁来安慰，那双眼睛都止不住清澈的水，当老夫人在世时，夫人却从来没有去探访过她。

        越来越多的行为让Gornhin担心……主人身边的人们让Khun Tul的症状比以前更令人担忧。

        他从未理解富人的生活，从主人因勒索赎金而被绑架的那天起就不理解，除了Khun Tray在为什么而烦恼。虽然Khun Tul不是一个老夫人看中的女人所生的孙子，但仍然是孙子，是没有任何错的孩子。为什么在不考虑会发生什么后果的情况下伤害他呢？

        这让Gornhin即使再怎么被伤害也不抱怨。

        Khun Tul不是有错的人，有错的是不曾转身看看这个天使的人，然后把他变成了恶魔。

        Khun Tul没有别人了，Khun Tul唯一只有他了。

        这个想法让Gornhin愿意为这个男人做任何事。

        坐进车内的人，锐利的视线仍固定在寺庙大厅，两只手紧握在一起。

        Khun Tul可能感觉不到什么，但这个男人自小就一直痛苦着，对他来说，Khun Tul所做的一切都是一个想要得到奶奶注意的孩子的行为，为了告诉他们这个孩子还是个孙子……是她不关心的孙子。

        “你还记得我被绑架的时候吗？”

        突然，原本缄默的人开口，让听到的人回覆。

        “记得。”

        “我有没有告诉过你，那些该死的混蛋每天都在骂我不值钱，我没有那个价值让亲祖母愿意为了我这样的小孩而赔钱，他们甚至怀疑我是否是一个被收养的孩子。真是好笑，如果我是被收养的就好了，我可能就会知道为什么我在这个家庭中没有任何权利。”

        但事实并非如此，Khun Tul很多年前已经秘密地验过和老夫人血缘关系，Tul Metthanan毫无疑问是真正的亲孙子。

        “我一直在等这一刻。”混血儿接着说，两只拳头越来越紧握。

        “当她从这个世界离开时，我就是胜利者……现在我赢了。”

        胜利者的眼眶发红湿润，并且仍是盯着大厅，没有移开视线，直到看的人感觉难以忍受。

        “奶奶已经听到我赢了奶奶，我独立了而不是奶奶！”Khun Tul说好像对那个已经离开的人重复了一遍，而那个男人喃喃自语，不愿意为那个老太太流下眼泪，让泪水从布满血丝的眼睛里溢出，声音充斥着怨恨，有一丝颤抖，然而内心深处，他是……难过的。

        即使女人离开的那一天也不接受他是孙子。

        “你没有资格让我流眼泪，像你这样的人！”

        蓦地

        旁观的人再也无法忍受了，因为Gornhin挪过身去抱着年轻的混血儿，拉过僵硬地坐着宛如一尊雕像的人，那个虽然嘴硬的人，但眼泪却不受控制地流下来，因为现在……已经失去让女人接受他是孙子的机会了。

        真的，Khun Tul可能只是想听到这句话……Tul是奶奶的孙子。

        一句话已经等了二十多年了，可是……从来没有听到过。

        “Khun Tul还有我。”

        他可能没有足够的价值，但他希望主人知道哪怕遭到全世界背叛，他都会恳求留在其身边，并减轻这个男人的痛苦。

        突然

        Tul转过身来，抓住了知己的脖子来拥抱他，然后在整个葬礼上压抑着的男人让泪水滑落渗进Patapee的白衬衫里，双肩抽动，仿佛在表达……那个说着不难过了的人，其实大抵是最难过的了。

* * *

 

        到达大厅内，Patapee看着一大群欧洲游客，对看着这个年轻的泰国男子犀利的金发女孩的眼神不感兴趣，不是只是因为今天他工作繁忙，而是等已经迟到一个多小时才出来的重要人物，这让年轻人感到担忧。

        所以，比起成为年轻女性视线的目标更重要的是，他还没有看到十三岁的男孩的影子。

        RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrr

        这时，手机有节奏地响起来，屏幕出现的名字让年轻人停下来。

        “你好，夫人。”

        [Tin呢？]

        “Khun Tin还没出来。”

        [诶？怎么会还没出来，航班已经到了很长时间了还是说延误了？]

        “没有公告出来，应该还是按原计划那样回到。”

        [那你为什么还没找到Tin？早就说过让他爸爸派人来接，还不信，如果Tin发生了什么怎么办！]

        听到的人轻轻地叹息，对方喋喋不休，看来不会轻易停下来，他想不通如果她担心Khun Tin，为什么不亲自来接机？因为每次，当小少爷浪费几十个小时坐飞机回泰国的时候，然后仅仅只有他的主人和弟弟一起回来。

        无论Khun Tul这样做有什么目的，但这并不罕见，不是吗？这样使得KhunTin比起自己的亲父母更尊重哥哥。

        嗯！

        “夫人，我已经看到Khun Tin了，会尽快赶回去的。”

        在必须回答女主人越来越多的问题之前，犀利的眼神看到一个戴着大耳机搭配着名牌背包的男孩走出来，尽管很多年没有见面，但Gornhin清楚地记得这个独自航行的十三岁男孩是谁。

        “Khun Tin。”

        这个年轻人毫不犹豫地走到那个目空一切的人面前，让被叫的人摘下耳机挂在脖子上，抬头直视那个来接机的人让对方看见他……傲慢的英俊面孔。

        在Patapee面前的男孩Tin Metthanan是Khun Tray最小的儿子，尽管年龄只有十三岁，但身体已经长得又高又瘦，性格似乎与哥哥没有不同，只是长着纯种亚洲人的脸，没有外国血统，还有眼神里是……傲慢和霸道。

        小少爷含着金钥匙在一家人的喜悦之中。

        “怎么了Hin，P呢？”

        他无礼地直呼着仆人姓名，不在乎对方是否比自己更年长。（Tin应该称呼P Hin）

        “现在Khun Tul还在忙于老夫人的葬礼。”

        而听者习惯了这种态度，露出一丝笑意，一只手接过行李箱，但似乎这不是Tin想要的答案，因为预计未来五年会更帅的脸庞皱在一起，声音捎带着不满问道。

        “所以P没有来接我吗？”

        “Khun Tul是想亲自来接的，但真的抽不开身。”

        “坏了我的计划。”这个回覆让男孩撇了嘴。

        “坏了什么计划？”Tin耸耸肩，但还是愿意回答。

        “我在里面坐了几个小时，想在给P惊喜，但现在这样等于没有惊喜了。”

        “什么惊喜？”听者微微一笑看着说要给哥哥惊喜的男孩，只有当提起哥哥时他的语气才会流露出思念之意，另外还有失落。然后当被问及时，这种语气立即被霸道取代。

        “P不接电话。”

        “嗯？”

        “怎么会不接电话呢，不来接我还不打电话，以前都每天都打电话，现在都不给我打电话了，之前打电话就说忙，哼。”Tin发出一声鼻音，再次撇了撇嘴，某些人可能会不满他的任性，但在Gornhin看来他俩太相似了。

        Khun Tul通过伤害来吸引注意力，而Khun Tin则通过当个任性的小孩来引起关注，但无条件信任自己眼中的哥哥……

        “嗯，那赶快回去吧，KhunTul在等着见Khun Tin了。”

        “嗬咦！我又不是小孩子，不用时时黏着P……快点开车，我要回去睡觉，只想回去睡觉，没有想P。”Tin嘴硬地回答，而Hin暗暗地取笑对方任性的姿态，片刻过后，笑意收起来，当想到那个不来接待自己兄弟的人。

        并不是Khun Tul忙于葬礼，而是因为Khun Tul仿佛沉浸在自己的想法中。

        今天是葬礼祈祷的第三天，因此算作他的主人无法入睡的第二个晚上，如果要问Gornhin为什么会知道，那是因为他不放心人主人独自睡觉，即使对方没有命令，可是这个仆人还是带着一张床垫和一条毯子睡在了床边的地板上，意识到床上的人很安静……太过安静了，所以他也一动不动没有熟睡，但还是安静地躺着，睁眼看着天花板，这个想法让他感到不安。

        Gornhin抱有期许……希望Khun Tin能让他的主人恢复正常。

* * *

        Tul知道他在浪费时间，但他无法停止思考，无法强迫自己往前看，那天晚上的眼泪仍刻在脑海里，直到扪心自问，他为何为那个试图摧毁他的生命的女人流泪？为何痛苦得要死？而他从来没有收到答案。

        他永远不会原谅自己的祖母，在这个心中只有仇恨，但为什么他会痛苦……痛苦得仿佛有锋利的铁针刺进心脏。

        _都已经结束了Tul，已经结束了。_

        那个伤害他的女恶魔不再在这个星球上了，即使他还没有证明他能拥有Metthanan的一切，但在临死前，祖母已经意识到这个没用的孩子比她预料的更有价值。

        Metthanan不能没有个名叫Tul的男人，只要没有得到一切，他就不会停止，然而他复仇的力量到哪里去了呢？

        脑子还在运转。

        _“P Tul！！！”_

        突然

        Tul一听到熟悉的声音，就把自己拉出恍惚状态。知道是他想见的那个人，却并不想在泰国见面。

         男孩嘴里说不想黏着哥哥，然而一旦知道他同父异母的兄弟在哪里，进了房子就直奔客厅，然后脸上出现宽阔的笑容，当看到靠在沙发上的人的背部，自己的两条腿悄悄迈进，将两只手放在肩膀上，然后大叫一声想让哥哥吓一跳。虽然……

        兄长回头瞪大了眼睛好像见鬼一样，随着伸出的手，那个小男孩……有点害怕。

        P Tul明亮的眼眸看起来像彼此不认识一样。

        “诶，P Tul怎么了？”直到不得不畏缩着呼叫对方的名字，Tul的呆滞稍纵即逝，然后可怕的手掌伸出去抓住脖子。

        哥哥没有回答问题，但是在脖子上施加了力量，直到对方有点瑟瑟发抖。

        “P……”

        瞬间

        “过来，你个捣蛋鬼！！”但随后手伸到脖子后面并用力拉过来，直到这个男孩的脸几乎陷进柔软的靠背，让当哥哥的有机会用力压着他的头 ，随之笑声响起。

        “Tin才不是捣蛋鬼，哦咦，痛啊P Tul！”细长的身体大叫，当那个据说很忙的人还在笑。

        “让你痛是活该，去哪里了？为什么那么晚回来？”

        “P都不去接Tin！”

        “哦，所以你现在在抱怨是吗？”

        “没有！Tin已经不是小孩子了P！！！”

        Tin忘记了害怕的感觉，当原来的P回来的瞬间，把他拉过来紧紧地抱着，重得快要压扁他的脑袋，然后用半温柔半责备的语气，直到他真的感觉自己回家了，正如P所说的那样，他还是P最喜欢的人。

        但谁会知道Tul心里怎么想的呢？

        第一眼看到他弟弟的眼睛，它反映的不是十三岁男孩的眼神，却是过世的人的傲慢眼神。

        _一模一样……总是把你目光吸引走的你最亲爱的孙子的眼神如同羔羊。_

        那一刻，没有人知道Tul真的差点要扼杀掉弟弟。

        _是，我还怨恨你，讨厌你，并且不会原谅像你这样的人！_

        这是他想要的答案，又或者只是个想愚弄自己的想法。

* * *

 

        “说了不要吵醒我！你是听不懂泰语吗？！”

        “可是夫人命令说……”

        “不管有没有命令什么，总之我要睡觉，get out！”

        Tul刚走出卧室，手臂上还搭着黑色西装外套，当听到从另一间卧室里穿出来的响声，不得不停住脚步，皱起眉头，耳边传来不和谐的声音，刚刚走到门框边，就看到同父异母的弟弟指手画脚地要解雇家里的仆人。

        “发生什么事了？”

        “Khun Tul，Khun Tin不肯起床。”

        “闭嘴！你有什么资格打小报告……”

        **“Tin，你这样一点都不可爱。”**

        突然

        当仆人开口时，房子里的男孩大声插话，声音咄咄逼人，但又被哥哥的不满打断了，然后，顽固的男孩住了嘴，似乎总是高人一等的傲慢脸变得很受伤。

        “P都不帮Tin。”

        “诶……先出去吧，待会我亲自劝我弟弟。”当看到弟弟这幅姿态，年轻人叹了口气，转过身去轻声跟女仆说，让她赶快离开房间，直到只有两兄弟，Tul因此一起坐在床上。

        “生P的气了吗？”

        “P知道的。”男孩Tin在P面前从来不隐藏自己的感情，听者微微一笑，双手放在头上轻轻揉搓。

        “但要知道P会责骂是因为担心你。”

        “……”

        “Tin，你要知道这么说话不好。”

        “但妈妈也是这么做的。”安静的人反驳道，再加上母亲的名字，直到听众慢慢摇头。

        “OK，P败给你了……可是这样顽固，会伤害到别人。”弟弟又一次安静了，表明……说得没错。

        “爸爸和妈妈很忙，没有时间参加祖母的葬礼。”

        “可是Tin刚回到家，Tin只见到妈妈短暂的一眼，就说她一定要和律师还有父亲商量事情。为什么Tin回家都没有人高兴？”

        **“P不是很高兴了吗？”**

        突然

        听者完全沉默了，看着哥哥露出无奈的表情随后站起来，直到男孩不得不拽住他的手臂，焦急得哀嚎。

        “Tin很抱歉，Tin说话不经过大脑。”

        “P应该生气吗？”

        “应该！”弟弟充满底气大声说。

        **“因为Tin只有P Tul一个人就够了，爸爸太笨妈妈脾气又不好，Tin不想要！”**

        “你又这样了Tin。”听到的人想让弟弟收敛一下说的话，但男孩只是咧嘴一笑，从床上大力弹跳起来，然后伸了个懒腰。

        “P Tul别责怪我了，Tin才刚刚回来，累死了，可是因为Tul，Tin也愿意去祖母葬礼工作，我去洗个澡。”说的人露出给微笑，然后去洗手间，心情比之前更好了。这让当哥哥的摇了摇头，淡淡地微笑，像是有爱的。

        笑容过后只剩下严峻的脸和冷漠的眼睛。

        **_我没办法灌输这个思想给Tin的话，更没人能了，如果不是因为这幢该死的房子里你们培养的后代，是你们使得Tin变成这样，我只是旁观这个孩子的悲剧，就足够了。_**

        有这种想法的人捏紧拳头，竟然是因为……温暖。

        唯一的弟弟触碰到身体让一颗冰冷的心突然温暖了起来，他知道，尽管如同很多在这房子里的其他人眼里讨厌的Tin，是唯一把他看作一个人的人。无论如何没有像别人那样是因为交易。

        Tin是弟弟，但与此同时，这个男孩同样也是让他在这房子里没有地位的人。

        Tin出生的那天，也是Tul成为如同被人踩在脚下的影子的那一天。

        所有人，都怀着喜悦迎接小男孩Tin的诞生，而兄长则直到现在都被各种议论塞满了耳朵，说他已经没有用处了。

        “Khun Tin没有做错什么。”

        “什么时候来的？”

        “有一段时间了。”

        Tul简单地问问，让站在门框内的人礼貌地回应，这个答案意味着从一开始就听到了。

        “说个不停。”

        “Khun Tin很爱Khun Tul呢。”

        “……”

        “并且Khun Tin没有做错什么。”

        Gornhin点名这个事实，让听者沉默了片刻，随即露出淡淡的笑容。

        **“可是他的祖母做了。”**

        走出弟弟卧室的人的语气平稳，仿佛无所谓，但知己Gornhin看着主人正紧紧地握着的拳头，表明这个人正在经历自己生活中最迷惘的事情。

        当没有了老夫人，Khun Tul仿佛也失去了活下去的理由。

        Patapee比起任何事情来都更担心主人。

* * *

 

        葬礼的祷告工作已经进入第七天，这一次，这位被认为忙于工作的母亲，房子里的女主人，举行仪式以纪念那个离开的人。如果瞥见，会以为她是一个爱她婆婆的媳妇，然而事实上，葬礼结束后，Rasa的目标是……打开遗嘱。

        她想知道她会得到什么，还有“亲生儿子”能得到什么。

        这种欲望所有人都看得出，直到Tray自己说不出口，尽管想要做出更大的业绩然后再打开遗嘱，然而妈妈没有任何指示，他不得不放手，在倾听那个不值得激动的人的兴奋时。

        “明天你必须早起，Tin，律师将在九点钟来。”

        “我不要。”

        “Tin！”

        “妈妈冷静，在那之前……Tin明天早上会起来的，对吧？”放下餐具，哥哥转头去问撇嘴的弟弟，但作为他亲爱的哥哥的要求，他点点头，然后开始讨价还价。

        “所以今晚，我们去房间里玩游戏吧。”

        “P的房间里没有游戏呐。”

        “不然Tin带过去好了，明天我真的会很早醒来。”

        男孩热情地笑着说，怎么听都觉得“一起去睡觉”超过“一起去玩游戏”，然而年龄也不小了，怎么可以要求去哥哥的床上睡觉，这让听者微微一笑。

        “如果你能保证就行。”

        “为什么Tin这么听Tul的话，”两兄弟的样子让Rasa有点不满，但亲儿子不在意地耸耸肩，吃完饭后立即转身邀请他的兄弟，将这个人从餐桌拉走，爸爸虽不舒服却也没说什么……很高兴他回家之类的。

        因为Tin，在这所房子里只要有他哥哥就够了。

        可惜他却不知道对方不这么认为，因为Tul快步走到二楼，然后看到Gornhin时往前一步，大手突然抓住手腕。

        “待会你回房间里睡觉。”

        “为什么？Tin要和P Tul两个人玩，不要别人！”

        “你说的‘别人’是P **很重要的人** 呐。”Tul立刻转头看着弟弟，然而心脏不断打鼓的重要的人不知不觉地低下头。小少爷则皱起眉头。

        “只是个仆人而已。”

        “Tin。”

        Tul三番几次地提醒弟弟，直到主人的名字看着明亮的眼睛吓了一跳，然后跺脚往另一条路走去，却不是自己的房间……还是哥哥的房间，因为知道怎么样P都会跟自己和解，无论怎么样P总是宠着自己。发的脾气让两个男人站着不动。

        “我……”

        “回房间睡觉，不用管Tin。”

        “可是……”

        这次Gornhin安静下来，当主人转过来与他对视，声音流畅地说。

        “你很重要，Hin……你是那个必须阻止我杀了那小子，以免他跟着奶奶离开的人”

        心脏如同被针扎爆的气球，低声答应了，看着跟随弟弟的宽背板，收紧两只手。

        他不应该对Khun Tul的话感到雀跃，不应该，因为知道事实上……他没有什么重要的意义。


End file.
